Perfect Triangle
by Light Catastrophe
Summary: Draco and Severus are happily in love. When Harry, who is in love with both of them, gets stranded in the house with them during a blizzard something is bound to happen. mpreg. threesome. HPDMSS. MMM. slash. Newly edited!
1. Part One

**Perfect** _Triangle_

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **One**

Rating: M

**Pairing**: Severus/Draco/Harry

_Warnings_: yaoi, slash, threesomes, lemons, mpreg, angst, some swearing, disregards HBP and DH

Disclaimer: As always, I can only dream of owning Harry Potter.

**Babblings: **So basically, I can't keep away from mpreg for long, so I decided to write this short, two-part fic based off a challenge (mind you, I changed a few things) from Miyuki on AFN.

_Challenge_: Severus and Draco are bonded and living happily. Harry suddenly comes into their life and they both find themselves attracted to him. After spending a few nights with them, Draco suddenly become unusually jealous over Harry although he loves Severus. Severus and Draco fight over it and Harry finds out. He tells them he doesn't want to come between them and tries to leave but collapses. Harry is pregnant. Now what will Severus and Draco do? Whose child Harry is carrying (as Harry is always submissive and both Sev and Draco have taken him)? Will they let him go or will they work together to keep Harry in their home and pull him out of his depressed state, which may harmful for the baby. Oh… Sev and Draco can't have baby, only Harry can. It would be fun if Draco and Harry are still students at Hogwarts but you are free to do whatever timeline you want.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry shuffled his feet on the doorstep of the large house in front of him, pulling his scarf closer around his neck to keep in as much body heat as he could. Clutching the large package in his arms, he finally built up the courage to ring the doorbell. His long, feminine fingers reached out into the cold winter air and pressed the button. Somewhere deep inside the house, he heard a resounding ring. After several minutes, Severus Snape gracefully flung the door open, though he himself looked rather disheveled: hair sexily mussed, clothes draped haphazardly on his tall, lean body. The ebony-haired boy bit his lip, trying to keep his feelings for the older man harbored safely within the confines on his heart.

"Mr. Potter," Severus drawled. "What brings you here in the middle of _my_ Christmas break?"

Said boy glared at his potions' teacher, though it wasn't even close to being sincere. "Professor Dumbledore sent me with this package." He lifted it higher in his arms for emphasis. "He said it contained important potion ingredients which you would need for over the break. Trust me," he added, "if it had been anyone else who'd asked me, I wouldn't be here. I'd be back at Hogwarts where it's _warm_."

"Who's at the door, Sev?" a voice from inside the house called.

Sev? The nickname made Harry's stomach lurch. Only a close friend… or a lover… would call Severus by such a name.

The older man smirked, taking the package from Harry. "It's only Potter, Dray!" he yelled in return.

Suddenly a blonde boy Harry's age bounded around the corner, dressed in only a pair of pajama pants. Harry felt on the verge of being sick. The two men he'd loved for years were lovers, that much was obvious. He'd always thought that maybe he'd have a chance with at least one of them, but now all hope dashed from his mind.

"Severus," scolded Draco, hands placed on his hips, "invite him in. He looks like he's going to be ill. It must be awfully cold out there." Without further questioning, he reached around the older man and pulled Harry in, shutting the door, blocking out the cold air. "Well, Harry," he said, a little awkwardly, "what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Both Harry and Draco were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. They hadn't even graduated yet. To say it was a little odd to find Draco here, half-naked with Severus Snape, would be the understatement of the century.

When Harry said nothing, Draco just smiled and said, "I'm going to put a shirt on and then I'll make us some tea." He motioned toward Severus, grabbing onto his hand. "Don't leave, Harry, okay?"

The smaller boy nodded, numbly, watching the other two disappear up the grand stairwell, leading to the second floor of the mansion. Once they were out of sight, Harry let himself lean against the wall for support, closing his eyes and trying to pretend this was all a dream; that he really did still have a chance. But he knew it wasn't true.

A few moments later, the sound of feet shook him from his thoughts. Draco and Severus were before him, looking quite a bit more presentable. "The kitchen's this way," Draco said with an apologetic look.

Over the past year or so, after Voldemort's defeat, Draco had been making an attempt to be civil with Harry, figuring they actually had quite a bit in common. Even though they hadn't exactly formed a friendship, they at least had come up with a mutual trust – at least one Draco's part. Harry, on the other hand, had developed a deep, painful crush on the blonde boy.

Severus though… Harry wasn't sure when his feelings for the man had started. Perhaps they'd always been there and it took Harry until just recently to figure it out.

They sat down at the kitchen table after Draco had made the tea. "Would you like sugar or cream, Potter?" the dark-haired man asked.

"Sugar, please, _sir_," he said, emphasizing the last word in an attempt to act like his old self. And yet, he could hardly remember what that old self was like; before defeating Voldemort, before all these new feelings had started to form. After a few moments of silence, Harry finally ventured, "So you guys are together?"

Draco face immediately brightened and the corners of Severus' mouth tilted up ever so slightly. "We've been together for a year now, actually," Draco replied. "We were planning on announcing our engagement to the world after graduation, but you know, Harry. Things never turn out quite how they're supposed to."

The green-eyed boy nodded, smiling at the both of them in encouragement, though it felt empty. That word rang through his mind, an endless mantra: _engagement_. "I know that well enough. Congratulations."

A gust of wind abruptly rattled the window-pane. The three of them simultaneously whipped their heads toward the window. Outside, it was a world of white. Even in the short time he'd been inside the house, a blizzard had come up. Harry stood, pushing back from the table. "I should be going. Thank you."

But as he turned to go, he once again felt that strong grip on his arm, the long fingers wrapping all the way around his scrawny bicep. "You can't leave, Harry," Draco's voice pleaded, drenched with worry. "You'd have to hike a mile in the whiteout to get past the apparation wards. And if I was to guess, your small body wouldn't be able to take the battering of that wind. There are plenty of extra bedrooms where you can stay and I'm pretty sure there's some clothes lying around in this huge place somewhere."

Severus nodded. "As much as I dislike you, Potter, I wouldn't want to dig you out of the snow, dead, when this passes over. I have some clothes from when I was a lot younger, maybe ten-years-old, that may fit you," he added with a sneer. His blonde lover punched him, hard, in the arm.

Harry lowered his head, his heart hurting at Severus' comment. He'd always been self-conscious about his body – how small it was – and he hated that Severus had to point it out. Good thing he didn't have a personality to match his body, at least on the outside. "In case you haven't noticed, professor, I'm seventeen – an adult. You don't always have to make fun of me just because I'm not cold like yourself." Even as he said it, he knew this comment wasn't true. He could tell from the way his arm was wrapped protectively around Draco's waist.

Draco touched his older lover's arm. An understanding passed through them and then the blonde stood up. "Come on, Harry. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Even though Draco didn't know Harry all that well, he knew something was troubling the smaller, dark-haired boy; something deeper than realizing that he and Severus were lovers. Draco could tell from the way his shoulders slouched, the way his eyes kept darting for the floor. There was just something about him that wasn't quite… Harry-like. But he couldn't put a finger on what would be causing this more-depressed version of Harry.

Draco led the way up the stairs and opened a door off to the right, revealing a large, elegant room the likes of which Harry had never seen before. He tried not to let his face looked too astonished, but it didn't work too well. There was a large, canopy bed, an oak dresser, a huge closet, and (the part which Harry liked best) a window seat, looking out upon the beautiful, snow-covered world. "If you want," said the tall blonde, "you can get settled in here until dinner is ready. Severus is a wonderful cook. He doesn't like house elves making his food so he makes it himself when he's away from Hogwarts. There should be some clothes in the closet that will fit you."

"Thank you," said Harry, smiling a bit.

Draco couldn't help but smile in return before sweeping gracefully back down the stairs and back into the kitchen where Severus was already busy making dinner, a scowl present on his face. "What's got you looking so glum, Sev?" Draco asked, setting the table (for three) with a wave of his wand.

"I just realized that I'm letting _Potter_ stay in my house," he said, stiffly.

"You know," said Draco, frowning a bit, "he's really nice if you just got the chance to know him a bit. He's not like his father at all. He's smart and nice and really interesting. I don't think he's got a single bad bone in his body."

"He hates me," Severus shot back.

The blonde shook his head. "He doesn't. He told me himself." Which was true. In one of their conversations a week before the break started Harry confessed to not hating the potions' master, though Draco wasn't sure what would have cause him to say such a thing.

"You sound as though you like him. Maybe you should be with him. He's closer to your age–"

Draco cut him off with an icy glare, saying, "I _do_ like him, Sev, but I _love_ you. I'm not going to leave you just because you think that you are too old for love. I love you, you hear me?"

The dark-haired man nodded, a bit sadly, and leaned down to capture Draco's lips in his own. "Thank you," he said when he pulled back. "I love you, too, brat. Now go get Harry. Dinner's almost ready."

Draco bounded up the stairs to the room where he'd left Harry. When he knocked and there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and waltzed over to the bed. Harry lay curled up with a pillow in his arms, an old T-shirt of Severus' hanging over his body, much too large. His longs eyelashes clung to his pale cheeks. He looked like an angel. Draco couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping boy. In the end, he pulled a blanket over him and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

The more Severus thought about it, the more he noticed that Harry did have likeable characteristics. Severus always compared him to the bully that had been his father, but Harry was nothing like that man.

The snow did not stop, even after several days, so Severus had plenty of time to observe the small boy when he decided to show himself. Most of the time, according to Draco, he sat in the room he'd been given and stared out at the snow, scrawny knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Severus told himself not to feel sorry for the boy, but, in a way, Severus had brought this upon him. If he hadn't ordered those ingredients then Harry could be back with his friends in Hogwarts castle.

Severus groaned as he flipped through yet another book, looking for that potion. Long ago he'd had it memorized, but it'd been so long… and now he couldn't remember where he'd placed that goddamn book. Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. He whipped around and found himself face to face with Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," said the boy, his voice strong even though Severus knew he intimidated him. "Draco said it would be okay to come here, because I was bored and wanted something to read…"

"I wasn't aware that you _could_ read, Potter," Severus sneered.

"You aren't aware of a lot of things," Harry hissed right back. "You always just assume that because I look like my father, I act like him, too. Well, I don't. I am nothing like my father and if you just took the time to attempt to understand, you'd realize that too."

Severus noticed that the boy's hands were shaking. In fact, his entire body seemed to be shaking in anger and resentment. The older man let out a deep sigh. "Fine. You may use my library. Just don't disturb me. I'm busy."

Harry inclined his head, in an almost-thankful kind of way. Then he stepped past Severus and disappeared behind a bookshelf. Severus hissed under his breath, hoping that Harry wouldn't damage anything. The only thing he was more protective of than Draco were his books. A few moments later, Harry reappeared, a book in hand, and settled into one of the large chairs Severus kept around. The tall man sighed in relief. Now he could get some work done.

Some time later, after Severus had resumed his search, he heard a cough coming from Harry's direction. Then: "You know, sir, we have more in common than you think."

"How do you figure, Potter?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I know you didn't have the most pleasant family life growing up and I… well, my family – the aunt and uncle and cousin I was sent to live with – they… beat me sometimes." Severus was about to say something in return, but before he could, Harry continued. "And before you say anything, I'm not trying to get your pity or anything. I'm just saying that… well yeah… we have more in common than you think."

"So eloquent," Severus scoffed, but deep down, his insides were reeling at Harry's words. His family beat him? Did they starve him, too? Is that why he ended up so small? Because both of his parents were relatively tall. He suddenly had this overwhelming feeling of anger, not at Harry, but at his family. On the outside, though, he retained his calm and aloof composition.

The ebony-haired boy glared at the man and stood up, clutching the book to his chest. "Can I take this with me, sir? I think I'd like to continue reading somewhere else."

"Fine, Potter, but when you bring it back it'd better be in just as good a shape as it is now." Harry nodded and rushed out the door without saying another word.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

For Harry, the days in the manor were torturous. He hated having to look at Severus and Draco together, looking to completely happy with each other. He'd been there for four days when he'd had his run-in with Severus in the library, causing him to sink even more into depression.

The next day, Draco once again found him sitting, staring out the window at the snow. He snuck up behind the boy, attempting to scare him, but when he said "Boo" Harry didn't even so much as flinch. "It's Christmas Eve, Harry," Draco said, "Severus and I wanted to know if you'd like to help us put up the decorations. Severus has boxes and boxes of Christmas things in the attic that he hasn't used for years and I decided that we needed some Christmas cheer around here."

Harry nodded slowly, knowing he couldn't say no to anything Draco asked of him. "Yeah, ok. I'll help."

Draco's silver eyes brightened and he grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him downstairs to the living room where a large tree had already been set up. Severus came into the room a moment later, a mug of homemade eggnog in his hands. He handed it to Harry. "Here," he said. "An apology for yesterday."

A small smile tugged at Harry's lips and he took the mug from the man, their fingers briefly touching, causing a tingle to go all the way down his spine to the very tips of his toes. "Apology accepted," he whispered.

Then he felt lips upon his, his mug of eggnog abandoned on the coffee table. Two pairs of arms dragged him over to the couch and Harry found himself beneath two men who were more than slightly larger than him. He watched them for a moment as they exchanged a gaze and then nod. And then he was being kissed again, but Harry just _knew_ it was because they felt sorry for him; it meant nothing to them and it meant the world to Harry.

"N-no!" He screamed, surprisingly gathering enough strength to push the two off of him. His entire body was shaking, but he didn't stay long enough to see the looks on their faces.

Instead, he sprinted toward the door, grabbing his coat, but not taking the time to take his mittens or a hat or gloves. He swung the front door open and sprinted through the blinding snow with no sense of direction and no idea where he was going. He could still feel the road under his feet. He went on like this for what must have been hours, but he kept going. Finally, when the adrenaline was being to die, he felt a pressure come off his body and he knew he'd be able to apparate. He apparated to the front of the gates to Hogwarts castle, wearily trudged through the blizzard until he reached the entrance hall, and, promptly, collapsed.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Draco immediately tried to run after Harry once he'd regained rational thought, but by that time the boy had already been sucked into the blizzard and the blonde wasn't able to see past the end of his nose. "Shit," he muttered under his breath, shutting the door to block out the snow, rubbing his arms for warmth. He made his way back to Severus. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

The older wizard shrugged and shook his head in a un-Severus, dejected kind of way. "I have no idea, but you did it, too."

"I know," he whispered, "but we can figure this out later. Right now we need to find Harry. You know the chances of his surviving out there are slim."

"He defeated the Dark Lord," Severus responded. "I'm sure he'll survive the cold. How would we find him, Dray? You can't see anything out there."

"Fuck," Draco huffed before plopping onto the couch beside his lover, his putting his head in his hands and rocking back and forth in a pained manner. "Sev, I thought you hated him."

Severus pulled his young lover closer to him so that he was basically in his lap. He placed a kiss on Draco's forehead in an attempt to calm him. "So did I actually, until we had an interesting conversation yesterday in the library. And I have to admit that he has a certain amount of charm about him."

Draco nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. "That he does." Then a frown came to his features. "You still love me, Sev?"

"Of course," Severus grinned and leaned in to kiss the blonde.

But Draco put up a hand to block him. "No, Sev, I feel bad now, knowing that Harry's out there and that we scared him away because we are stupid and compulsive. It just doesn't seem right."

Severus let out a sigh and pulled back. "How would you feel if… we added a third person to our little affair?" he asked, slowly, quietly, as he wasn't sure what Draco's reaction would be.

The blonde's eyes widened. "You mean it, Sev?" At the dark-haired man's nod, he leapt into his arms. Then a thought occurred to him. "But what if he doesn't want to?"

"He does. He's not a hard person to read. I could see in his eyes that he wants to be part of… us."

Draco grinned and kissed Severus. "Okay, we'll tell him when we get back to Hogwarts!"

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When Harry came to, he was surrounded by the white walls of the hospital wing. His throat felt scratchy, his limbs felt stiff, and his head throbbed with a migraine. But most of all, his heart felt like it had been torn in pieces. He moaned and pulled the blanket above his head, settling into the warmth of the starchy hospital bed.

"Oh, Harry, I'm glad you're up." It was Madame Pomfrey. "You gave me quite a scare there. Your body was on the verge of shutting down and you had a very bad case of frostbite." _I wish it had shut down_, Harry thought to himself. The witch pulled the sheets away from his head and proceeded to do an examination. When she'd finished she handed Harry a potion. "It's to help your throat. You got influenza, which, thankfully, is fairly easy for us to treat, but if you hadn't been near Hogwarts you probably wouldn't be here, Harry. Your sore throat should be gone in a couple hours, but I'd like you to stay here for the night. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger should be back shortly. I sent them to get breakfast. They've been with you nearly all night. I'm sure they have questions." She gave him the look that said, _As do I_.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, wincing at the sound of his voice.

"I'll leave you be then," she said. "Just call if you need anything."

Just when Harry thought he was going to be left in peace to drift off to sleep, to forget everything… Ron and Hermione walked. He tried to look cheerful for them, to mentally tell them that he was fine. It didn't really work. "Hey," he croaked.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron said, waltzing up to Harry's side. "We were worried about you. You just disappeared for five days and no one would tell us where you were and then you show up and you're nearly dead."

"I was fine," said Harry, quietly. "Dumbledore sent me to deliver a package to Snape. When I got there Draco was there visiting and he invited me in for tea. When it started snowing, they both told me that I'd have to stay and wait it out."

"So how did you end up outside _in_ the blizzard?"

Hermione punched Ron's arm, hard. "Don't be so nosy, Ronald. I'm sure Harry will tell us… eventually."

Harry nodded, lowering his eyes, fighting back tears. "Thanks, Mione."

She nodded and smiled, glancing over at Ron – who was nurturing his bruised arm – with a glare.

Harry could feel the effects of the potion Madame Pomfrey had given him. His eyes began to droop and he welcomed the sleep with open arms. "Come back later," he managed to say before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Draco tried to find Harry when he and Severus returned to school the day prior to classes starting again, but the boy was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until the next day during double potions when he first laid eyes on the ebony-haired beauty. The sight shocked Draco: Harry looked as though he hadn't slept in days Had they caused this?

Draco tried to get his attention before class, but Harry didn't hear him or ignored him, sitting in his usual place between Ron and Hermione. Draco looked to Severus for help, but the man just shrugged and started class.

When class was over, Harry sprinted toward the door and ran halfway down the hallways before Draco caught up with him and forced him into an empty classroom, pinning him against the wall. When they met eyes, Draco was taken aback. Harry had dark rings under his eyes from days of insomnia. His already-small body seemed almost breakable. "What the hell is wrong with you, Harry? You just ran out. I'm surprised you didn't die out there."

"Almost," Harry muttered, just loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Come on," Draco said, taking his wrist. "I'm taking you to eat something."

"No," Harry growled, wrenching his wrist from the taller boy's grasp. "You aren't my mother, okay? My mother has been dead for sixteen years. I don't need you telling me when I should and shouldn't eat, okay?"

"Then what would you like?" Draco asked, thinking that this was not at all how this conversation was supposed to go. Harry was supposed to want to be with him and Severus.

"I'd like not to be screwed around with," the smaller wizard said. "I fucking love both you and Severus, okay? So now that I know you're together, I'd just like to be left alone. Is that so hard to ask?" Before Draco could say anything in return, Harry slipped under his arm and ran down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving a very stunned blonde behind.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings: **So there will probably only be two more parts to this. As you can see, I didn't really stick to the challenge, but it gave me my inspiration. Please tell me what you think of this. It's just a side-story while I update my other stories (which I almost have ready to post).

Review!


	2. Part Two

**Perfect** _Triangle_

_Part_ **Two**

**Babblings: **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I'm beginning to see that people really love threesomes. And threesomes with mpreg? Even better! I might have to write some more often.

_**Warning:**_** The mpreg part of this story is introduced in this part. So if mpreg is not your thing now is the time to turn back. Also, if you don't like reading about three men having sex together now would also be the opportune moment to click the little back arrow. So it would be in your best interest to not leave me any flames, because for one, I warned you, and for two, I just laugh (really hard) at flamers. **

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry soon found that he was very good at playing the avoidance game. He came in at the very last moment to his classes and sat in the back of the room near the door. When class was dismissed he was the first one out. He also avoided the Great Hall as much as possible, unable to bear the sight of looking at both Severus and Draco at the same time. Many times, he asked Hermione or Ron to bring him some food later. After several days of this "ridiculousness", Hermione and Ron finally decided to find out what was going on.

"Harry, listen," Hermione said, sitting beside Harry on an old, ratty couch in the Gryffindor common room. "Ron and I don't know what happened when you disappeared, but maybe if you told us, we could help. I mean, we've been your best friends for nigh on seven years now."

"Yeah, mate," agreed Ron, plopping down on Harry's other side.

The green-eyed boy looked up from the book he was reading for Charms, rolling his eyes in a light-hearted way, hoping to change the subject or at least get out of answering them.

"We've seen you, Harry, how you've been so skittish lately," Hermione prompted. "Something's up."

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing. I've just been feeling kind of under-the-weather lately. I think I've still got a cold or something."

"But you wouldn't have gotten a cold if you hadn't have been out in that freezing weather," his red-head best friend said.

Harry mentally groaned. He'd backed himself into a corner. But maybe if he just told a half-truth… "Snape and Malfoy are together… I just couldn't bring myself to intrude on their little love-fest any longer, so I left."

Ron's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ew, mate. If that's the case then I'm surprised you lasted that long."

Hermione hit him in the shoulder. She was a smart girl. She'd known for quite some time that Harry had feelings for them. It wasn't hard to figure out. Harry wasn't a hard person to read. His every emotion displayed like an open book on his handsome face. She knew Harry's recent depression and insomnia and lack of appetite had everything to do with something that happened while he was with Draco and Severus. She knew Harry was lying to them. That wasn't all that happened. But she didn't know what else… "Ronald Weasley, you are one of the most insensitive people I have ever met."

The red-head scowled. "Well, it's true."

Hermione ignored him and placed a calming hand on Harry's leg. "Is there anything else?" Harry shook his head. She sighed. She'd get it out of him sooner or later.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Potter!"

Harry let out a long sigh and turned, reluctantly, around, thinking that Draco had finally caught up with him. Instead, he found himself glaring up into the eyes of Blaise Zabini. Harry glared. Blaise had never been nice to him – well, he hadn't been nice to him before Harry had started talking with Draco; maybe things had changed by now.

"Hey," said Blaise, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Immediately, the Harry visibly relaxed. He could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that the Slytherin boy was being sincere. "So what do you want?" he asked, his voice a bit guarded.

"Listen, Potter," Blaise began, "I may not seem like it, but I'm a rather empathetic person. I can see that all is not well in Potter Land and I think I know why and I'd like to help you."

"You think you know, huh?" Harry still couldn't tell if the other boy could be entirely trusted. They barely knew each other; had barely said more than a few words to each other in nearly seven years. Harry wasn't about to just blurt his heart out to someone who was nearly equivalent to a stranger to him. "What makes you think I'm suffering? I'm fine. Better than when Voldemort was after my head." This wasn't entirely true. He seemed to be having a harder time coping with a broken heart than dealing with the Dark Lord. That had been easy. There was only one option: kill. In this new scenario, Harry just had too many options to deal with.

"Well, for one thing you look as though you've lost half your body weight in the last couple weeks." Harry looked down at himself skeptically. Blaise was over-exaggerating. He'd only lost a couple of (not noticeable) pounds. "Okay," said the bigger boy, laughing, "I exaggerated a little bit, but you're still losing weight and you were scrawny before. It can't be healthy. Nearly the only time people do this to themselves is when they've got a broken heart.

Harry rolled his eyes, saying, "You're losing your mind, Zabini," before starting to walk away. When he felt a large hand settle on his shoulder, he stopped, but didn't look at Blaise. He waited for the boy to say something.

"I'm not losing it, Harry." Harry's breath hitched at the way Blaise said his first name. "Please, can we just talk, maybe? Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day. We could walk together if you don't have other plans."

The dark-haired Gryffindor let out a long, slightly-annoyed sigh, but nodded and gave a quiet "fine".

"I'll meet you in front of the school then. Wait until most everyone has already left." Harry watched him as he walked away, disappearing down a separate corridor. He stayed in that same spot for a long, long while, wondering what that was all about.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermione and Ron eyed him suspiciously when Harry told them he wouldn't be joining them in Hogsmeade that day; that he was going with someone else. The question burned in their eyes, but Harry figured it was none of their business, even though they were his best friends. Besides, Ron would probably go into a rant about how much he hated Slytherins and Harry just didn't have the will to listen to that this early in the morning. His head was already pounding.

Harry waited around for awhile until everyone had left save for one solitary figure: Blaise. Head held high to show the bigger boy he wasn't afraid or nervous, he walked out to the nearly deserted courtyard. "Hey," he said.

Blaise grinned and looped his arm through Harry's, surprising him. "Good morning," he greeted and led Harry off the Hogwarts grounds.

They walked in silence for a ways. Harry found himself shivering in the frigid January air, but he said nothing, instead taking in his surroundings. The morning sun glistened off the snow. In a way, it was beautiful. Harry was glad he had someone to be with, even though Blaise wasn't his first choice. His first choices would never share in this. Maybe it would be best if he just moved on. Is that what Blaise wanted? Did he want to date Harry or did he just simply want to help… or get into his pants?

"What are you trying to do?" Harry asked just as the village was coming into view.

The boy shrugged, but then said, a soft grin on his lips, "I want to know what Draco is missing out on."

So he knew then. But maybe that was okay. Maybe it would help him move on if that happened. Maybe if Blaise dated or slept with him he could forget about Severus and Draco. He didn't ask how Blaise knew. He was friends with Draco.

"What did Draco tell you?"

"Just that something happened over the break and that he and Snape had made fools of themselves. He also said that he was worried about you and that you were ignoring him."

At this, Harry laughed – bitterly. "What happened should have never happened."

They were inside the village now, in amongst the bustle of students and older witches and wizards. No one paid them much attention. Harry adjusted his scarf to block out some more cold air. He inhaled and suddenly remembered that this was the same scarf he'd worn when he'd arrived at Severus' house. Suddenly, an overwhelming urge to throw the thing took him over, but he suppressed it in time. And then, before he could stop it, he choked back a harsh sob. Blaise, slightly startled, grabbed Harry's hand and led him into an ally, pressing him up against the wall.

"Harry," he whispered, "don't do this to yourself. If they hurt you this bad, they aren't worth it, you hear me?"

"You don't know anything," Harry hissed, eyes shining with held-back tears.

"You're right. I don't know. But I can help you forget them." With that, he pressed his lips against Harry's, gently, not forcefully like Severus and Draco's kisses, but somehow Harry preferred those ones. Harry couldn't say no to the chance to forget. So he let go, opening his mouth to Blaise's tongue, giving into the sensations, but knowing at the back of his mind that he didn't want to do this.

They wandered around the stores for a bit, both of them knowing what would happen when they arrived back at the castle. They left early, Blaise dragging him, running, all the way back. Blaise hurriedly paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement and then opened the door, revealing a huge canopied bed and not much else. The bigger boy pushed Harry on the bed and began to ravish his body. Before he took Harry he made sure of cast a couple spells, none of which Harry recognized, but he assumed Blaise knew what he was doing.

When Blaise first entered his body, Harry cried out in pain but he wouldn't allow for tears and crying. He was stronger than that. This was his first time. He'd always pictured it to be something special; that he would be with someone he loved, not someone who just wanted him to forget love. Severus and Draco's faces came into his mind as he came and then when he curled up against Blaise, begging for sleep.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry and Blaise were not a couple by any means, but they did get together whenever Harry needed comforting or Blaise wanted to fuck. Harry never forgot, but he pretended that he forgot. He started to eat again, although maybe not quite so much as before. He cast glamour spells to hide the dark circles under his eyes from nights and nights of insomnia. He still avoided Draco and Severus as much as possible. Hermione still pestered him as to what had happened over Christmas, but he never gave her a real answer. He loved Severus and Draco. That was that. But they loved each other. They didn't need him. They'd get married once Draco graduated and they would live happily ever after. And Harry would eventually move on.

Speaking of graduation… Harry was due to graduate in one day. He had one more night before he left Hogwarts, never to come back as a student. He assumed he'd be spending it with Blaise, but the boy was nowhere to be found. That was what he was doing at the moment: looking for his fucking partner. That's all Blaise was to him. That's all Harry was to Blaise. They both knew it. Just then, as he rounded the corner, he ran right into the boy he was looking for, knocking him to the floor. Blaise grinned and pulled him up, wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist. "I was looking for you," he said, leaning his to kiss Harry's lips, right there in the hallway, in full view of anyone passing by. Harry didn't protest, just gave himself away, as per usual.

Then, as Blaise began to suck on his neck, they were wrenched apart by someone stronger than the both of them. Harry looked up, face flushed, into the eyes of someone he'd been trying so hard for the past six months to avoid. "Until tomorrow afternoon, you two are still students here in Hogwarts and such public displays of affection are not permitted." Severus sneered, his face full of anger and a bit of something else Harry couldn't quite place. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled of alcohol. What was going on?

Harry lowered his eyes, leaning against Blaise. "Sorry, sir. We'll go somewhere more private." What that, he grabbed Blaise's hand and prepared to leave, but Severus stepped in front of them.

"Mr. Potter, you will come with me," he demanded. "Blaise, go back to your dormitory." Blaise gave Harry one last apologetic look before running away from him and the Slytherin Head of House.

"That's not fair, sir," Harry glared. "You can't punish me and let Blaise go just because he's in your House."

Severus laughed and, by the sound of his laugh, Harry knew he was drunk – which was odd. As far as he knew, the potion's master never drank, or, if he did, it was in reasonable quantities. "Oh, Mr. Potter, you are not getting punished. But you _are_ coming with me." He grabbed Harry's arm, tight enough to leave a bruise, and look him down to the dungeons.

Harry had no idea where they were going. They were in a part of the castle he'd never been in before. Finally, they arrived in front of a door which Severus quickly opened up, revealing Draco, in an equally or more drunken state than Severus. Then Harry began to panic. He tried to get out the door, but Severus was blocking it. "What are you doing?"

Draco stepped up to him, tears in his eyes. "Harry, don't you understand?"

The smaller boy shook his head, backing up until his backside hit the wall. He just wanted to get out; get back to Blaise, the only solid figure in his life. Blaise was always there even if only as a fuck buddy. "Let me out," he said, his voice surprisingly strong. "You two are drunk. You never drink. I'm getting out of here before either of you do something you'll regret."

Draco breathed against his neck. "Harry, we missed you. You aren't leaving here. If you leave, you'll just go back to Blaise and we can't have that."

"Blaise doesn't care about you." This time it was Severus who spoke. He took another swig of the vodka and Harry felt the fear rise in his heart. "He's been using you for six months."

"At least he didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do!" Harry bellowed.

"But you do want this," Draco said. "You told me yourself that you love us."

"I do," Harry replied, his voice going down to a whisper. "But you don't love me and I'm definitely not going to do anything with you when you are drunk off your arses."

"But we want to show you we love you, too," Severus spoke up, stepping closer and kissing Harry. If he hadn't been drinking, Harry may have believed him.

Harry shook his head, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He told himself that one night with them, even drunk, would be better than none at all. His heart had been longing for them for so long and who was he to pass this up? He'd been having sex with Blaise for months even though he didn't love him, so what was loveless sex with Draco and Severus? He tried to tell himself that they were the same thing, but they weren't. At least with Blaise, neither of their hearts were involved, but with Draco and Severus, it would be Harry's heart that broke, not theirs. But maybe one night would be worth it. "Okay," he choked out in a strangled voice. They were on him and pulling him to Severus' large bed before he even so much as had the chance to move.

Severus lifted up his shirt while Draco pulled off his pants and boxers. They both began kissing and lapping and biting his body. In spite of himself, Harry moaned. Draco and Severus shared a look, before Draco went back down and inserted a finger into Harry. Blaise had never taken the time to stretch him. With Blaise it was always hard and fast, never gentle. In the next several minutes, Draco stretched him carefully while Severus took time to find all of Harry's weak points.

Then, without warning, Draco thrust himself, forcefully, inside Harry. The boy hissed at the intense pain, but it soon went away and he was moaning in pleasure. He had no idea how long it went on, but it was amazing. Draco came inside of him, and, at the moment, Harry thought nothing of it.

Severus smirked down at Harry. It was his turn.

Throughout the night, Harry almost forgot that come morning they would most likely forget this had ever happened. He almost forgot that they didn't love him. His body was ravaged in every way possible and taken in every way by both Draco and Severus. No part of him had been left unexplored. Even though everything was sloppy with drunkenness, it still felt right. It felt perfect. For those few hours, everything was alright in the world. That night he fell asleep in tangled up with two other bodies.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry was the first to wake the next morning. His world came crashing down around him as he remembered the night before. Wiping away the beginnings of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he crawled out from the others' arms and awkwardly got his clothes on. It hurt to move. He'd been taken more times the previous night than he could count. He grabbed a quill and quickly scribbled out a note.

**Severus and Draco,**

**I can't be around after last night. It should never have happened. I wish you both the best of luck and happiness. Grow old together. Love each other. Adopt children together. You more than deserve it, and I mean that.**

**Please inform Professor Dumbledore than I will not be able to make it to the graduation and that I am infinitely sorry. **

**Love,**

**Harry**

He left the note on Severus' nightstand, taking one last look at the two. They both looked so perfect together. Unconsciously, in their sleep, they'd moved closer and now clung to each other, not even realizing that Harry was no longer in the bed with them. Draco curled against Severus' chest, the morning sun reflecting off his brilliant blonde hair. Severus wrapped his arms around Draco. They would have massive headaches when they woke up, though. Harry shook his head, finally allowing the tears now to flow freely and silently down his cheeks.

Harry ran as fast as his sore muscles would allow to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was still sleeping. He swiftly and quietly packed his things and then shrunk his trunk so it could fit into his pocket. He rushed out across the Hogwarts lawn and out the gate. Concentrating on his destination, he apparated.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he left Hogwarts. Two weeks since his night with Draco and Severus. He'd first apparated to London, unsure of where to go, but now he found himself in a very small wizarding village in the middle of the England countryside. He'd found it when looking through magical realtor ads in London. It was an obscure town; one he'd never heard of before. But that was alright. If he'd never heard of it, most other people hadn't either. It had a population of only a few hundred, maybe a thousand. It consisted of one small clinic with one healer, one grocery store, two restaurants, one bar, a library, a handful of other small businesses, and not much else. It was a lazy town. Harry was living in a small, picture-perfect house, which he'd easily bought with his inheritance. He spent his days reading books from the library and contemplating where he should apply for a job.

And then, in the second week, he began to get sick in the mornings. At first he put it off as a stomach bug, but when it went on for a week, he decided to see the village's healer. The healer couldn't really do much. If it was more than just the stomach flu, he'd most likely have to go to St. Mungo's, but Harry didn't want to go there and risk running into anyone he knew. That was why he was here, in the middle of nowhere, in the first place: to escape from everything, at least for a little while.

Harry stood in front of the whitewashed clinic, shifting from foot to foot. He was nervous. What if he was dying? Maybe he was dying of a broken heart. What is possible to die of a broken heart? He nearly laughed at the thought before taking off his glasses and making sure his long hair was covering his scar and stepping through the door. He was going to at least attempt to conceal himself as he didn't want it getting on the media that he was here. He stumbled up to the desk, trying to see through the blurry world. The receptionist greeted him. "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"Uh, I just need to get an appointment."

"You're in luck," she grinned. "There are no appointments scheduled for the moment and the Healer Jonathan is most likely just sitting back there twiddling his thumbs." She stood up and disappeared behind a door, appearing again a moment later and telling Harry to follow her. She left him in a small examining room with a few papers to fill out. He put his name down as Marcus Peterson. A few minutes later, a tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes entered. He took Harry's papers with a smile. "So, uh, Marcus, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've, um, been throwing up every morning for over a week now," Harry said, blushing a bit.

"Is that all?"

"For the moment, yes."

The healer nodded. "Just lay back on the table. I'm going to perform a few procedures. Don't worry. You won't feel a thing. Just close your eyes and relax."

Harry did as he was told, attempting to relax his tense muscles. The healer was right. He didn't feel a thing, but when he heard a small gasp from the doctor, he knew it couldn't mean anything good. "What is it?" he asked in a small voice.

"Well, Mr. Peterson, I don't know how to tell you this, but you are pregnant. With twins."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings: **I know that that lemon was sucky. I didn't want to write it all, but I had to point out a certain thing you will see in the next chapter. You will get a real lemon in probably the next part.

Please tell me what you think. It is, as always, greatly appreciated.


	3. Part Three

**Perfect** _Triangle_

_Part_ **Three**

**Babblings: **Wow. Thanks guys for all your reviews. You can't begin to imagine how much they mean to me. For those of you wondering why I put Blaise in the last part there are three reasons: 1) to show that the reason he got pregnant was because Draco and Severus didn't use contraceptive spells and 2) it was requested that someone other than Draco and Severus court him and 3) it helped him cover up that he was still really hurting. Anywho, enjoy this part. It shows some other people's perspectives on the story before we get back to Harry – just to leave you hanging.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When Draco woke up he noticed a number of things all in a matter of seconds: it felt like someone was pounding a drum in his ears, causing his head to throb in a way he never felt before; the sun was shining brightly and it was already high in the sky; and Harry was no longer in the bed. Wait. His mind reeled. Harry wasn't there. Where had he gone? He tried to remember exactly what had happened the night before, but he couldn't really. All he remembered was falling asleep with both Severus _and_ Harry. And now Harry was gone. How had Harry ended up there in the first place? Maybe he'd just imagined him being there. Maybe the alcohol made it all up, because he and Severus both wanted the small Gryffindor so badly.

He shook his head and slipped out of Severus' arms, going into the bathroom and swallowing a headache potion. It helped to clear his brain some, but not much. He glanced at the clock: 12:02. He had three hours before he had to be out on the Hogwarts lawn and ready for graduation. Sighing, he brushed his teeth and walked back into the bedroom. Then he noticed the note, hastily scribbled in Harry's sloppy, boyish handwriting, a few blotch marks smearing the ink on the paper where his tears had fallen. The blonde snatched it up and read it over, his eyes watering up. He hastily shook Severus awake. The older man groggily opened his eyes, blinking back the headache. He immediately noticed the horrified look on his young lover's face. "Dray, what is it?" He took the note the blonde handed to him and when he looked up again, he had the same horrified look on his face.

"God, Sev, what have we done?"

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermione, to put it bluntly, was seriously pissed. In fact, she couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been more pissed off than she currently found herself. She should have been celebrating. This was her graduation day. She was at the very top of her class. She could go off now and do whatever she wanted. But she wasn't thinking about that right at the moment. Right now she was thinking about how Professor Dumbledore had come up to her before the ceremony began to inform her and Ron that Harry had run away. She knew it had something to do with Snape and Malfoy. She knew she should have looked for Harry the night before when he hadn't returned to the tower, but she hadn't and now Harry was missing. He'd missed their graduation for a couple of worthless, heartless men.

She found the two Slytherins a ways away underneath a large tree in full bloom. They were talking quietly to themselves. She stormed up to them in a huff. "What the fuck did you do to Harry?" Hermione never swore. Ever. But then again she'd never been this angry. Severus and Draco looked up at her in surprise, but they said nothing, instead gaping at her like a couple of brainless fish. "I asked you a question! I know this has something to do with you. Harry's loved you for a long time and you're the only reasons he would ever do something as stupid as run away!"

Draco was the first to find his voice, even though he did not want to be discussing this with her. He knew she wouldn't leave until she had an answer. "We… were drunk… and…"

Hermione didn't need to hear any more to know exactly what had happened. "You used him! How could you do something like that? You two bastards don't deserve an ounce of his love. You're despicable." She turned to leave, but a calm voice stopped her.

"You're right, Miss Granger, no one is deserving of that kind of love. No one is good enough."

She stared hard into Severus' eyes and suddenly knew that they loved Harry, too. It was all so apparent now. It was all just a misunderstanding. But Harry was missing now and there wasn't anything they could do except try to find him. "Listen," she said, "if you find anything, please let me know."

Both men nodded and Draco touched her shoulder, sincere tears in his eyes. "We will if you do the same."

Hermione managed to give them a small, reassuring smile before running away to find Ron and begin her search.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Ron was panicking. Hermione had just stormed off and his best mate of seven years had just up and disappeared. Now, Ron may have been oblivious to most things, but he had picked up on the fact that Harry had been spending a lot of time with one Blaise Zabini. He spotted the Slytherin in the distance and marched his way toward the boy, determined to find out what was going on and why Harry had missed one of the most important days of their lives.

"Zabini!" he called and the other boy immediately whipped around to stare into the tall red-head's eyes. "What did you do with Harry?"

Glaring, Blaise pulled on his arm, dragging him away from the crowd of wizards and witches. "Listen, Weasley, I'm just as worried about him as you, okay? I don't have the slightest clue as to where he is. The last I saw of him, he was getting dragged down the hall by Professor Snape."

Ron's eyes went wide, but then he felt Hermione's presence at his side. "Come on," she said. "We have to go."

"Weasley!" Blaise yelled as Ron and Hermione began to rush away. "Owl me if you find anything!"

The Gryffindor nodded before disappearing with Hermione.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry stared at the healer for a moment in shock, letting his words sink in. Pregnant. Immediately his hands went to his stomach and he closed his eyes. Finally, after a long moment, he managed to whisper, "But that's not possible."

The healer chuckled a bit. "Actually, in the wizarding world it's just as possible for men to get pregnant as women if you don't use contraceptive spells." Harry let his mind drift back. Blaise had always made sure to cast some spells before they had sex. Now it made sense. But Draco and Severus… they must have been too drunk to bother casting the spells. Harry choked back a sob. Then the healer told him something even more surprising: "It looks like each of your children have a different father, too. You must have had one hell of a night."

"Yeah," replied Harry, trying not to let his mind dwell on that night for too long. It was still too painful. Still too fresh in his heart. But how was he supposed to recover from a broken heart when he would have two reminders around him all the time of the true love he'd never be able to have? In spite of that fact, Harry knew he'd never be able to hate his children. They were a blessing. A memory.

The healer let him go after he set up another appointment for the next month. As soon as Harry got back to his small house, he plopped onto his couch and sobbed, his body rocking back and forth, his head in his hands. He didn't know if he'd be able to do this. He didn't have anyone – _anyone_ – to help with through the pregnancy. He was completely alone. A wave of loneliness washed over him until he began to get sick again and rushed to the bathroom, just barely making the toilet before he puked out the measly contents of his stomach.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry had been flipping through spell books all day, searching for exactly the one he needed. For a small town, they sure had a large library. The pile of discarded books grew higher and higher until Harry finally let out a triumphant noise. He'd found it: a shield charm to go up around his house. The idea was that no one could get in unless he gave them his permission. It also made the house unplottable and untraceable. The spell looked complicated, but he thought he could do it.

He walked around his property twice, murmuring the long spell. Finally, he felt the wards go up and he let out a sigh of relief. He was trying to do everything to make himself hard to find.

Earlier that day he'd found a spell to fix his eyes so he wouldn't have to wear his glasses. He charmed his hair to be a little longer. And he'd found a spell to make his scar fade a little, even though it couldn't make it completely disappear. Lord Voldemort had seen to it that Harry would have that scar until the day he died. When Harry looked into the mirror, he gasped at his reflection. He looked different. Good, but different. He didn't think anyone would recognize him now – especially when he started showing. He figured that since he was carrying twins and since he was so small-framed, he'd begin showing soon. He sighed and fell onto his couch, wishing he had someone to talk to. He thought maybe he should find Ron and Hermione, but then they might tell people and it might eventually get around to Draco and Severus… He couldn't let that happen if he could help it. Draco and Severus deserved to be happy and they didn't need Harry and two children weighing them down. He vaguely wondered when they planned on having their wedding, but he forced the thought away.

Suddenly, he heard a whimper come from outside and he quickly hopped to his feet and rushed out the door. There, sitting just outside his gate, sat a puppy, a border collie by the looks of it, wagging his tail and whining because he couldn't get through the gate. Smiling softly, Harry opened the latch and lifted the puppy into his arms. He looked for some kind of address or something, but the puppy didn't even have a collar. "Hey, dog," he said. "Where'd you come from?" The puppy just wagged his tail and panted in response. Harry laughed, a sound he hadn't heard come out of his mouth for a long time, and took the puppy inside, figuring he could at least give him something to eat while he figured out what to do.

After he set a plate of leftovers in front of the puppy, the puppy looked up at him expectantly in such a way it nearly broke Harry's heart. He found that he didn't want to find its owner. He wanted to keep him for himself. "Go on," he said. "Eat." At those words, the dog dove into the food. When the puppy had finished eating, Harry picked him up again and walked to town's small law-enforcement building. He pushed through the doors and immediately breathed a sigh of relief when the air-conditioned air washed over him.

"Can I help you?" A man stood up from behind a desk. He was a stout man, on the upper side of middle-aged, but he looked friendly enough, as though he didn't have much to do so anyone who came in was a welcome interruption in his endless, monotonous routine.

Harry nodded and walked up to the man. "This puppy… he just showed up in front of my house. I was wondering if maybe you knew who he belonged to."

"You must be the new kid in town," the man said, taking the puppy from Harry's arms. "My name's Taylor McDonald."

"Marcus Peterson," Harry mumbled.

Taylor smiled. "Well, I know everyone in this town, Marcus, and I know for a fact that no one here owns a dog like this. Maybe you'd consider keeping him. At least until we find out where he came from."

Harry felt his heart speed up a little bit. At least he'd have some company around the house. "I'd love to, sir."

"Now, now, no need to get all formal on me," Taylor said, handing the puppy back to Harry. "Just call me Taylor. God knows nothing in this town is so formal. Plus, it makes me feel old."

"Well then thank you, Taylor," Harry said, a soft, friendly smile on his face. He hugged the puppy close to him. "I guess I'll see you around."

With Taylor's friendly nod, Harry turned and left the building, nuzzling the puppy's angel soft fur. "I guess I'll have to come up with a name for you, dog." The puppy looked up at him expectantly. "How about… Moses? Do you like that?" Moses licked Harry's chin enthusiastically and Harry felt as though his world had just gotten a tiny bit better.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

If everything had gone according to plan, Severus and Draco would have been happily married by now, but god knows that when it came to Harry James Potter, nothing ever turned out how it was supposed to. Sure, it wasn't his fault he'd gotten stranded there over Christmas Break, but it was his fault for looking so delectable all the time. Okay, well, not really. Harry couldn't help it and he couldn't help who he fell in love with, but it would have been a hell of a lot easier if he had fallen for someone – or someone_s_ – else. In fact, if it wasn't for Harry, Severus and Draco's relationship would have been perfect, as it had always been. Well, now he just wasn't being entirely truthful with himself. Severus and Draco were nearly perfect, but there had always been this sort-of gap between them – and Harry filled that gap. He completed them. And they'd completely screwed everything up by getting drunk and making Harry think that they were just using him and had no feelings for him.

Draco huddled a little closer to Severus in their large bed in the Snape family mansion, as if trying to fill the empty space that only one person could fill. It was August now – two months since Harry's disappearance and they had no leads. They'd sent out owls, but they'd all come back without replies. They'd tried to find any kind of trace which Harry may have left behind, but it was as though Harry had disappeared from the Earth. Draco was beginning to despair; Severus could see it in his eyes and he was tried his damnedest to hold to both of them together. He was afraid that without Harry they would both fall apart.

His thoughts drifted toward Blaise Zabini. The boy had run into them a couple weeks prior, asking if they'd heard anything from Harry and Severus had had to keep himself from strangling him. He knew that Blaise had taken Harry's virginity. He knew Blaise had no real feelings for Harry. He'd used him for sex for six months. Severus blamed himself for that. If Draco and he hadn't messed up at Christmas, Blaise wouldn't have had the chance to use Harry like that.

It was weird: both Draco and Severus admitted to liking Harry, but they'd never stopped loving each other. Then, as their love for Harry grew, their love for each other blossomed also. It had been a beautiful thing; a mutual understanding.

He'd once heard that the triangle was the most perfect of all geometric figures: three sides, threes points, one-hundred eighty degrees. But when one point when missing, it just became a boring line. It was no longer complete; no longer perfect. That's exactly how Severus felt at the moment.

"Sev," whispered Draco, startling him from his thoughts. "Sev, make love to me, please. I can't sleep. I just need to forget." It was nearing about four a.m. and neither of them had slept a wink. That's how it had been a lot lately.

Severus nodded and kissed his young lover on the lips, rolling over so Draco was pinned beneath him. For a man who'd been running off of two hours of sleep on average per night, he sure had a lot of energy. He slid his hands down Draco's naked body, making the lithe boy shiver with pleasure. "Please, Sev, don't stretch me. Just take me. Hard and fast." The bigger man nodded and grinned, positioning himself at Draco's entrance. They'd been doing this for years and Severus still never got enough of Draco… but there was something vitally important missing at the same time. He shook his head, determined to think of other things. So, he murmured a contraception spell and thrust into Draco's body. But then a thought occurred to him... had he and Draco remembered to use a contraception spell that night with Harry? They must have: Severus had never forgotten before.

Draco screamed when Severus hit his sweet spot over and over again. Severus knew exactly how to please him. He knew Draco's every weakness. He continued to pound in to the boy until they both reached their climax and they fell asleep, a tangled, sweaty mess, in each other's arms.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Sure enough, within the next week or so, just in time for his next appointment, Harry began to notice a bit of a bulge around his middle and the pants which had been to big on him before were starting to get snug, not uncomfortably so, but noticeably so. The healer, Jonathan, pointed this out to Harry and proceeded to give Harry his examination. "From the looks of things, they are going to be big babies." Harry hissed under his breath, cursing Draco and Severus for contributing their large-boned genes.

Jonathan instructed Harry to sit up and looked at him, worriedly. Harry figured he was going to get lectured now. He sighed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for it. "Marcus, are you planning on telling the fathers?"

Harry shook his head, slowly. "No, it's really none of their business. They wouldn't love any children of mine." Even though he wouldn't admit it, deep in his heart, he hoped that statement wasn't true. "We should have never slept together, okay? They were drunk and I just couldn't… get away." His voice got soft. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Marcus, I can see where you are coming from, but I'm worried that you don't have anyone to help you. This is going to be hell for you in another couple months if you don't have any help."

"I've gotten through my entire life by myself," Harry snapped. "I don't need _anyone_, okay?" But as he said this, a wave on anguish rushed through him and he let out a sob.

Jonathan rushed to his side and brought him into an awkward hug. A few moments later, he said, "How about this? I know someone who would be willing to stay with you for a few months, just to help out and make sure you're okay. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes," Harry choked out.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermione let out a growl of complete frustration as yet another owl returned to her without any reply from Harry.

"'Mione, listen to me." It was Ron who spoke – and in a surprisingly calm manner.

"_What_?"

"Maybe we should just let it be," he said, cupping her face in his large hands. "I know he's alright. He just needs some time to himself. To sort things out. If we find him, I'm not too positive he'll like us too much for that. When he's ready, he'll come back."

Hermione sighed and slumped against him. "I know that, Ron. But I just feel like if I stop trying, I'm abandoning him."

"Tell you what: if he doesn't show in another couple months, we'll start looking again. Just give him time."

"Okay."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry woke up a few mornings later to the feeling of someone trying, annoyingly, again and again to get through the shield Harry had put up around his house. He groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wipe the sleep away. Before Harry'd become pregnant, he had trouble sleeping for more than two hours at a time – and now he was having trouble staying awake for that amount of time. It seemed like all he did was sleep and eat and play with Moses, who had quickly become a faithful companion. The dog barked as Harry opened the front door to his house. "I know, I know, dog. Calm down."

A woman stood just outside the gate, a rather annoyed aura about her. As Harry stepped closer, he recognized her face – he couldn't very easily forget with the hours and hours he'd spent with her in seven years at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey. Harry almost stepped back and ran into the house, but, he told himself, she probably wouldn't recognize him anyway. Plus, he was so happy to see a familiar face after two months of being gone. "Please, come in," he greeted and the ward allowed her inside the yard.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Nice to see you, Harry."

Harry gasped and turned to run away, but the healer grasped his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. It's part of being a healer: keeping secrets.."

Harry nodded, but lowered his eyes, as if he were a small child expecting to receive a scolding. "Why are you here then? Doesn't school start soon?"

"Yes," she said, "but Professor Dumbledore decided that after decades and decades of working for him I needed a year off. But I can't exactly give up everything, so when Jonathan owled and told me he had a patient who just needed a bit of help I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Needless to say I didn't expect to see you here. That's a nice bit of glamour you've got going on there. If I didn't know you so well I would have never guessed. I expect in a few months no one will recognize you."

"So you won't tell anyone where I am?" he asked, a worried tone creeping into his voice.

"Of course not, Harry. And I won't ask any questions either unless you want to tell me. I'm just here to make sure you eat right and don't do anything too dangerous. Oh, and please call me Poppy. You're no longer a student of mine."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

School started again and while Severus taught at Hogwarts during the days, Draco stayed at Snape Manor, doing everything he could to find Harry, but, so far, he had found nothing, absolutely nothing. He felt himself sliding into depression and he wasn't quite positive he'd ever be able to pull himself back out unless he found Harry. Severus began feeling much the same way. It was hard to walk into Hogwarts every day without thinking about Harry. Neither of them could figure out how the green-eyed beauty had managed to delve himself so deep into their hearts.

Months passed and they began to despair, growing ever further apart and yet still clinging onto each other for comfort and love.

"Sev," said Draco one night, "what if we never find him?"

Severus pulled him close and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "That's not going to happen."

"But if it did?"

"If it did, I would still love you, Dray. Forever and ever."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings: **Well there you are. I hope this keeps you tided over until I can update again. Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update!

So tell me what you think! It's really not that hard.


	4. Part Four

**Perfect** _Triangle_

_Part_ **Four**

**Babblings: **To those of you who said this story is a lot like someone else's, I appreciate you pointing this out to me. I have looked at that story. I think the reason our stories are a lot the same is because they both came from a similar challenge. I have not personally read that story, though, and I don't plan to until after I finish this one. Thankies.

And, yeah, I know this story is a bit rushed, but it was never meant to be longer than a few chapters. In fact, it is already longer than I originally intended it to be.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"I feel like a whale." Harry had told himself from the beginning that he would never, ever utter that sentence. It always felt so cheesy and stupid whenever other pregnant people said it. But here he was, seven months along, and feeling, well, like a whale. Besides, he told himself, most people weren't as small as he was and they weren't carrying twins who'd inherited their fathers' apparently gigantic genes.

Poppy's face broke out into a smile which infuriated Harry to no end. She'd never been pregnant. She had no idea what Harry was going through. So she needed to _stop fucking smiling_. "Here you go, dear," the witch said, unfazed by Harry's attempts at glaring, and placed his meal in front of him. Harry had no clue what he would have done without her – not that he was going to admit that now when he was severely pissed off at her.

He shoveled the food into his mouth, awkwardly, because he had to lean over his gigantic stomach and glaring at Moses who was staring at his food, expecting to get some. Then, one of his children kicked his bladder, and he stood up, slowly, waddling to the bathroom.

Poppy giggled, quietly, so as not to upset Harry. He could hardly walk by now, but it was just so cute. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Somewhere out there were the other two parents to his children. Maybe they loved him. Maybe this was all just a big misunderstanding and they all loved each other. And if not – well, Poppy hated the idea of Harry having to raise two children on his own; two children which were the remnants of a one-night stand with two men Harry obviously loved with all his heart.

Harry entered the room again and frowned at Poppy's smiling before plopping, heavily, into a chair to finish his meal. "They just won't leave me alone. Can't even eat a meal without having to get up and use the goddamn bathroom. Won't let me sleep either. Sometimes I hate…" He knew it was the hormones talking. They were making his body crazy. He yearned for _any_ kind of sexual stimulation all the time, but he found only his hand and that didn't help him much now that he could barely _reach_ down there. The only other touching he received was when Moses decided to _lick_ him. More than anything, he wanted Draco and Severus, but he knew that was just wishful thinking and so he didn't dwell on that line of thought for too long, 'less he wanted to go back into the depression Poppy was dragging him out of. And he was so tired. He hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep for the last month or so because of all the wrestling his children enjoyed doing in his stomach. "Hell, Poppy, I just want it to be over with. I don't know if I can do this. And after they're born, I don't know if I will be able to look at them every day without…" He closed his eyes and wiped away a stray tear. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong.

"I know you'll do just fine," Poppy reassured him, wrapping her arms around the young man in an attempt to make him feel better. "I'll be able to help you some and maybe you could tell someone… maybe Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley… I know they'd love to help."

"No," he replied, sternly. "They'll just think of me as a disgusting, vile creature for sleeping with two men at the same time and getting pregnant because of it."

"Do you really have such a low opinion of your best friends?"

This got Harry's attention. What? Maybe she was right. Maybe he should tell them… He just wanted to make sure that Draco and Severus never found out. They deserved to be happy together without the burden of Harry and two babies. Harry could not hold back his tears any more. He clung to Poppy, his attempts to be strong completely forgotten.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermione did not tell Ron what she was doing. They'd agreed to let it go for a few months without doing anything to find Harry. Now it had been eight months since he'd disappeared and she was growing restless.

Because she'd graduated first in her class at Hogwarts, she'd already received a well-paying job at the Ministry of Magic as a detective. Not many people knew about her job, and, realistically, it wasn't her first choice in careers, but it gave her high security clearance so she'd be able to find Harry. At least, that was the plan.

In the wizarding world, Harry now classified as missing, although it had not been released to the public, because it would cause an uproar. Hermione's job was to find him. Well, really, he wasn't the first on the Ministry's list of people to find, simply because he'd left on his own. He wasn't kidnapped. Nevertheless, Hermione was determined to find him. And she'd do it without Ron's help. As much as she loved him, she knew he'd be upset.

A soft bell rang, signaling her entrance into the wizarding realtor company – the only one in London, thank God. It was still huge, though. She could only hope that this wouldn't take too long. It shouldn't, because they couldn't hide information from her… She waltzed, nonchalantly, up to the receptionist's desk and looked the bespectacled witch in the eyes. "I need to see a list of every piece of property you've sold, rented, or leased within the last nine months."

The receptionist appeared as though she was going to laugh. Here was a young witch, demanding to know things that she _obviously_ wasn't smart enough to handle. Hermione glared and pulled out her identification. "Here, lady. I have clearance to any files you people have, so please hand them to me before I make a scene."

"Fine," the lady huffed. "You'll have to wait a moment. I can't give it to you, personally." She stood up and marched away. A few moments later, she came back with a large, intimidating man, who Hermione guessed was the boss around here.

"So you want a record of the property we've sold in the last nine months, huh?" he asked, while eyeing Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "and you'd better give it me unless you want me telling the whole wizarding world about it. The Ministry would be on you faster than you can blink."

A heavy silence passed between them and then the man sighed. "Okay, but it will take me a couple hours to track down the records and make copies. Please come back then."

Hermione grinned, slyly, and nodded, shaking the man's hand. She knew she'd be able to find her long-lost best friend.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Poppy had left to go shopping for the day after making sure that Harry would be okay for awhile. He lay on the couch, attempting to catch up on the sleep his children had been depriving him of, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get comfortable. He was huge now, even larger than he had been a month ago. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd never seen anyone pregnant grow to be as big as he was at the moment.

Moses whimpered and licked Harry's face in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks for trying, Moses," Harry said, petting his companion on the top of his soft head.

Then, he felt someone pressing against his wards around the house. Curiously, he hefted himself up to be able to look out the window. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat: Hermione. Maybe if he ignored her long enough she'd go away. But Hermione wasn't leaving. After about half an hour, Harry finally decided he couldn't take it any longer. She was stubborn and persistent. What would she say when she saw him? Awkwardly, Harry wrapped a blanket around his shoulder and opened the front door, waddling down to the gate.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft, almost inaudible, as she took in the sight of him, nearly nine months pregnant and looking as though he should have popped a long time ago.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Harry snapped.

"May I come in? We need to talk."

Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. Hermione wouldn't betray him. That he knew. And he couldn't very well just turn her away. She wouldn't leave. "Come in," he sighed. The ward let her pass through. She wrapped her arms around Harry's slight shoulders and helped him back into the house. "How did you find me?" he asked once they were inside and he was once again settled on the couch.

"It's not too hard if you have the right clearance," she grinned. "I'm a detective at the Ministry now."

"Oh," he said, lowering his eyes to the floor. He was waiting for her to ask the inevitable question. She did.

"You're pregnant?" He nodded. "From Draco and Severus?" He nodded again. "Harry, you're being ridiculous about this."

"I don't need your help. If you ever tell them what you've seen, I will never forgive you as long as I live."

"But they lo–"

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry screamed at her. "Okay? I don't want to hear it."

For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Hermione had been so happy to have found her friend. She thought things would be able to return to normal, but now she saw that was not going to happen any time soon. "When will the baby be born?" she asked, quietly.

"Bab_ies_," Harry replied. "Twins. Their due date is in two weeks, but, really, it could be any time as twins are generally premature."

"Would you dislike it if I was there?"

Harry shook his head. Then he felt Hermione's arms wrap around him and he slumped into her embrace. "Please be there. I'm scared."

"Oh, Harry, you lived to defeat the Dark Lord, I know you can get through this."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermione felt badly about lying to Ron, but she had to do it. She'd promised Harry that she wouldn't reveal his location to anyone. And she'd also promised she'd be there to help him through the birth of his children. So, she packed up her bags, simply telling Ron that she had been called away with work and that she didn't know when she would be returning. It was also torture not to be able to tell Severus and Draco about this. She'd only seen them a few times since graduation, but she could tell that their relationship was teetering on the brink of falling apart. They needed Harry. But a promise was a promise and Hermione wasn't one to go around betraying friends – even if it was for their own good.

When she arrived at Harry's house, Poppy was milling about in an almost nervous manner and Harry's dog was looking at her expectantly. "Has something happened?" Hermione asked, setting down her things.

The elder witch looked up in surprise. "Oh, no, not yet, but Harry said he could feel that the time is nearing. The twins have been kicking more and more. He's back in his room if you want to see them."

She nodded and walked, quietly, to Harry's bedroom. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed, but Hermione could sense he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was too erratic. "Will you lay with me?" he asked, breathily.

Without making a verbal answer, she kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed with him, pulling him into her arms. After a few moments, she asked, "Do you know what genders they are?"

Harry shook his head. "Poppy said she could tell me, but I didn't want to know. I wanted it to be a surprise. But… hell, I'm scared, Mione. I was thinking that maybe one of the children is Blaise's. They said they both had different fathers…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. In order to have twins with two different parents, they have to both be conceived within an hour and I'm sure you're not that much of a–" She cut herself off before she finished the sentence, but Harry finished it for her.

"Slut, I know. I know I was a slut, okay?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what the hell were you going to say?" he demanded. Her silence was all he needed for an answer. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'll love them whoever their fathers are. I just wish–" Before he could finish the thought, a sharp pain came into his belly and he curled up, clinging to Hermione. "It hurts. Hell, it hurts."

Poppy ran into the room at the sound of Harry's whimpering. She placed a calming hand on his forehead. A few seconds later, the pain passed. Poppy and Hermione helped him to his feet. "It's best to pace the room, Harry," Poppy told him. "It'll be a long while before anything really interesting happens."

Twelve hours later, Harry was exhausted and completely out of energy. Through his haze, he could hear Poppy and the other healer, Jonathan, talking in the background. Something about a "cesarean". All he really knew was that he wanted this to be over with. His children were not coming and he felt as though he were going to die at any moment. Hermione stood at his side, squeezing his hand and whispering comforting things to him, none of which were helping.

Then Poppy's face leaned close to him. "Harry, we have to perform a C-section. You know what that is, right?" At his weak nod, she continued. "I'm going to give you this potion, okay? And when you wake up again it will all be over."

Harry breathed out a tired "Yes" before she tilted his head and he swallowed a vile liquid that sent him deep into the realm of unconsciousness.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Severus," whispered Draco, looking abruptly up from his book. Rain pattered consistently on the roof of their house, an endless, monotonous droning in the background. But something was different and he didn't have a clue as to what it was. "Can you feel that, Sev?"

The elder wizard also glanced up from the essays he was correcting. The air felt different. For some reason he knew it had something to do with Harry, though he couldn't say what. Something had just been added to the world. "Yeah, I feel it. But we can't do anything about it."

The young blonde nodded. "I just wish we knew where Harry was."

"He will turn up eventually, Dray."

"We can only hope."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry didn't arouse from his anesthesia for two days. He looked like an angel lying there. Hermione worried, but Poppy said Harry would be fine; he was just catching up on his rest. The brunette girl looked caringly into the small crib holding the two tiny babies: one a girl with faint traces of blonde hair and the other a boy with dark hair. They both inherited Harry's vibrant green eyes and looked at the world intently, longingly, whenever they weren't sleeping. In some ways, Hermione was jealous of Harry, because he had the joy of raising these two beautiful babies, but she didn't envy him in the fact that he would be raising them alone, without the help of the other parents.

"Mione?" came Harry's groggy voice from the best.

She looked up in relief, going to Harry's side and touching his arm in a reassuring gesture. "It's nice to have you back."

"The babies… are they okay?" Hermione allowed herself to smile before picking up the girl and putting her, carefully, to avoid any injury to Harry's stitched-up stomach, in his arms.

This one moment made everything Harry had been through to get here worth it, to hold his baby girl in his arms. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his matching ones. "Hey, baby girl," he whispered, tears appearing in his eyes. When he glanced up, Hermione set the boy in his other arm. Harry choked up.

"What are you going to name them?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced back down at them, smiling intently. He hadn't thought of names, but now he knew exactly what to name them. "Alexa Lily Draco Potter and Max James Severus Potter."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of the house which he had spent so many, many months in. He held both his children to his chest, possessively, Moses on a leash attached to his wrist. These last few months had been both the best and the worst of his entire life. It was the best because he had the joy of seeing Draco and Severus in both Alexa and Max, and it had been the worst for precisely the same reason.

He had bought a flat in London, figuring it would be best if he got out of the wizarding world for awhile. If he lived surrounded by muggles, it would be harder for people to recognize him. In another few months he would look for a job, but now he had to stay close to his children.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry's eyes flickered open at the voice of his friend. The house was empty. All his belongings had been sent ahead. It pained him to leave this place behind, but at the same time, he was happy to be able to start over again.

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm ready."

She smiled at him and took Alexa from his arms. "Come on then."

With one last look behind him, Harry shut the door and locked it, leaving with it a trace of all the pain and joy he'd ever felt while being there.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings:** I know this chapter is short, but I figured it was better this way. There is quite a time skit between this part and the next, and final, part. I hope to have it up soon. Please review. I know you want to.


	5. Part Five

**Perfect** _Triangle_

_Part_ **Five**

**Babblings:** Thank you all for your support through this story. Every review meant a whole lot to me.

Also, to those of you saying that Hermione should have told Draco and Severus, she didn't tell them because it's really none of her business to tell and because she doesn't want to betray Harry's trust in her.

Without further ado, I present to you the final chapter in this story. I hope it does not disappoint.

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD (i.e. MAN ON MAN ON MAN **_SEX_**).**

(I know you all want it. Just in case, though, if you don't like reading about three men going at it, I put up bold words at the beginning and end of the lemon. Skip the lemon if you feel the need.)

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Lately, the emptiness of the mansion had been weighing heavily on both Severus' and Draco's shoulders. It had been so long since anyone but they had entered the house. Something – or someone – was missing and both of them knew who it was. Severus looked up as he heard someone running down the hall to his study. He barely had time to brace himself before Draco pounced on him.

"Severus, Severus, Severus!" The blonde squealed. "I found something about Harry! I know where he is!"

The stoic potions professor's eyes lit up at Draco's words. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I was searching on the muggle internet and I ran across a website for a daycare. And Harry, well someone who looked an awful lot like Harry, was on the webpage, but it said his name was Marcus Peterson. But I know it was him, Sev! He looks different, but his eyes are exactly the same. Here, I printed off a copy for you!"

After over four years, Severus could barely allow himself to hope. Both he and Draco had given up, accepting the fact that it would only ever be the two of them. That was okay to a point, but they weren't complete. They were missing the third side to make their perfect triangle. Severus took the sheet of paper from Draco's hand and looked it over. Sure enough, there was Harry, looking at him from an unmoving picture. Draco was right. The only way he could tell was because no one had green eyes quite like Harry's. Harry's hair was down to his shoulders now and he donned no glasses. And the scar for which he was so famous had been faded so it couldn't be seen in the photograph.

"See?" said Draco.

Severus nodded. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We," the blonde stated, taking Severus' hands in his own, "are going to apparate right now and get our Harry back."

"I like the way you think."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

They ended up apparating to the Leaky Cauldron and taking a taxi to the address indicated on the webpage, figuring it was best not to just (literally) pop up out of nowhere in the middle of muggle London in spite of their anxiousness about seeing Harry. When the taxi driver stopped in front of a small, brightly-colored building, Severus and Draco paused for a brief moment to squeeze hands before entering the daycare. They both tried not to think of what would happen if this Marcus guy turned to really be just Marcus Peterson and not Harry Potter.

A tall, polite lady greeted them a few seconds after they walked in, looking just the slightest bit flustered. "Hello, can I get you something? You don't have any children…"

"No," Draco shook his head. "We just wanted to speak with Marcus Peterson if he is available."

The woman smiled. "He's right out back, playing with the children. Just directly through that door."

Draco and Severus nodded. It was all they could do to contain themselves and keep from running. When they saw him, all their breath was knocked out of them. There, standing in front of them, was someone who could be none other than Harry, although he definitely looked different. A dozen children ran around him in little swimsuits as he sprayed a hose above his head, drenching the kids. His boyish body was soaked through and his long, dark hair was dripping with water. But his eyes were the same and that's how they knew.

Then Harry suddenly met their eyes and the hose fell limply to the ground.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry had been working at the daycare for three years now. Really, it a stroke of luck he found something so perfect for what he needed. He got paid and he could be with Alexa and Max all day without having to worry about them. His job was a place for him to escape. Even now, four years later, he still spent an unhealthy amount of time thinking about Draco and Severus. Ever since that fateful night, he'd never so much as been on a date. He told himself that maybe he should go on a date, get laid, forget about everything. Hermione would be more than willing to take care of the twins for a night. But he couldn't. He knew that he'd forever remain abstinent, because he still shuddered at the thought of sleeping with anyone but the two he loved more than anything. Plus, now he had two new loves in his life and he was more than content to be with them forever.

Being a single parent hadn't been easy on him. Sure, Hermione and Poppy helped out occasionally, but, mostly, he was by himself. In the first year or so, he lost enough weight so that he was even skinnier than he'd been before the pregnancy. If one of them woke up in the night, the other woke up, too. Sometimes Harry would spend hours trying to calm them down. But every moment was worth it, to see them grow up so fast right before his eyes and he loved them with every ounce of his being. Slowly, the pain in his heart faded to a dull ache.

Until the day Draco and Severus showed up out of nowhere at the daycare.

He froze. The hose fell and the children looked at him like he'd ruined all their fun. They'd found him. He wanted to run, but there was no way he'd be able to get out without them catching him first.

"Harry," Severus whispered, just loud enough for Harry to hear it.

Harry's lip quivered a bit before he regained his voice. "Go on inside, kids. I'm sure Julia has your snack ready by now." The children, being oblivious as always, ran inside to the prospect of food. When they were finally all alone in the yard, Harry found the strength to speak. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Daddy," said a little voice and a small girl came running out from inside, wrapping her arms around Harry's leg. "What does 'fuck' mean?"

Harry looked up at Draco and Severus, horrified. They couldn't find out about Max and Alexa. "It's nothing, sweetie," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her head. "Go back to your – to Max, okay?" She gave him a brilliant smile and skipped daintily back into the building.

"So you have a kid," said Draco in disgust. Harry nodded, mutely. "What? Did you get knocked up or did the mother leave you because you're so much of a slut?" Draco couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth and even before he'd finished that final, cruel word, he regretted saying it. But the girl he'd seen didn't look to be any older than three. Even so, Harry had every right to be with someone else – especially after what they'd done to him.

Severus looked on in shock, placing his hand calmly on Draco's shoulder. "Don't, Dray. That was uncalled for," he said even as they saw Harry's body begin to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something strikingly familiar about the girl, besides her obvious resemblance to Harry in her eyes. He stepped forward and tentatively pulled Harry into his arms. The smaller man stiffened. Then he struggled, but Severus was much stronger and Harry had no chance of getting away. "Harry, Draco didn't mean it. We've been looking for you for nearly five years. He's just a little uptight."

Harry leaned back slightly, so he could look Severus in the eyes. "Seriously?" The dark-haired young man couldn't believe it. It wasn't supposed to end up this way. They were supposed to have forgotten him a long time ago. He was supposed to be old news; history. "Did you ever get married?"

Severus held up his ring-less hand and smiled a sincere smile – something only a rare few people ever had the joy of seeing. "Nope. We've been waiting for you all this time."

Finally, Harry couldn't hold it back any longer. He completely broke down and wept. Severus held his soaking body like his life depended on it, not caring if Harry got him wet. A couple seconds later, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from the other side. They stayed like that for a long time. Minutes ticked past as Harry sobbed for reasons Draco and Severus couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Harry," whispered Draco after some time, "Harry, how old is she? Your little girl?"

Harry bit his lip, nearly drawing blood before responding in a shaky voice. "She just turned four last month."

Severus and Draco quickly did the math in their heads and stared at each other when they both realized exactly when she would have been conceived and exactly who had given birth to her. "Is she Blaise's or…"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "You don't understand: there's two of them. Twins. Each with different fathers."

For a long while, there was silence as they all contemplated Harry's words; let them sink in. Harry had twins. He'd gone through nine months of pregnancy without the other parents there to help him. And he'd kept those twins from their fathers for four years. "How could you do this to us?" whispered Draco.

"That night," began Harry, closing his eyes, "it shouldn't have happened. At least not the way it did. If I hadn't have wanted to both so badly, it would have been rape. You were drunk. I had to leave. And then I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't exactly come crawling back to you. You were both so happy before I showed up that night on your doorstep. I couldn't intrude and demand you take care of me and two babies you didn't need."

"Yes, you damn well could have," stated Severus, furious with Harry. "Just because we didn't expect them, doesn't mean they wouldn't have been loved. And you're right, Draco and I were happy before you showed up, but we weren't _complete_. Do you know the most perfect geometric figure, Harry? It's the triangle. And triangles have three points and a perfect 180 degrees. That's why we need you: you complete us Harry. You make us a perfect triangle."

"I'm sorry," murmured Harry, rubbing his face against the front of Severus' shirt. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the best thing. I've tried to be a good parent. I've tried so hard…"

"Shh," Draco said, soothingly. "I'm sure you've been the best parent anyone could ever ask for."

"Can we see them, Harry?" asked Severus. "I can understand if you don't want to enter a relationship with Draco and I, but I think we've at least earned the right to see the children we helped create."

Harry nodded, numbly and led them inside the building. All the children sat at minute tables with equally small chairs. Harry motioned to the girl they'd seen before and a dark-haired boy who looked a lot like a younger, cuter version of Severus. They both bounded into his outstretched arms. Both Severus and Draco could nearly see the twins' love both Harry emanating off their small forms. A picture is worth a thousand words and not even a thousand-word essay could begin to describe how they both felt at seeing their two children embracing their almost-lover. "Alexa, Max, there's two people I'd like you to meet." He grabbed their tiny hands in his and led them to a smaller playroom, motioning with his head for Draco and Severus to follow.

Kneeling down in front of the two small children, he said, "You know how all the other children you know have a mommy and a daddy?" They nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Well, I am technically your mommy and you have two daddies." He turned to look at Severus and Draco and the twins' eyes followed.

"Really, Daddy?" asked Max in an awed voice

"Come, Maxy," said Alexa, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him over to the two strangers. "Yo' reawy our daddies?" he demanded.

Severus smiled and nodded, lifting him up into his arms. "Yes, I suppose I am. What's your name?"

"Max James Severus Potter," he said with pride.

Harry sat back on the floor, watching the scene in front of him with teary eyes. He felt horrible for keeping his children from their fathers and Draco and Severus from their children all because of a ridiculous misunderstanding. He could see a million expressions flash across Draco's face when he held his daughter for the first time, from regret to absolute, uncontained joy. He briefly wondered if they'd have made better parents than him, but quickly dismissed the thought. Hermione was always telling him that he made a much better parent than she'd ever be.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" he asked, unaware of doing so until he'd already said it. Alexa and Max let out squeals of joy and it was settled.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When Harry opened the door to his flat, he wasn't exactly susrprised to be jumped by the ever-faithful Moses, but he was more than surprised to see Hermione. "Oh, Harry, I was just wondering if you wanted me to take the twins–" Her sentence fell short as soon as she saw who was carrying said twins into the small flat. "Oh, Severus, Draco, fancy seeing you here," she said awkwardly.

"Hermione?" asked Draco, placing Max on the floor and watching him disappear somewhere with Alexa. "You knew about this?"

The girl flushed, but Harry stepped in between them before they could start quarreling. "I asked Hermione not to tell you. She didn't do it out of spite. Don't get angry at her. Get angry with me."

But neither Draco nor Severus could really bring themselves to get completely angry with Harry, especially when he was looking up at them with those huge, green, expectant eyes. When no one said anything, Harry sighed and asked Hermione, "Would you like to stay for dinner, too?"

She shrugged. "I actually just came over to see if you needed a break from the twins. I'm staying at my parents' place tonight and you know how much they love Alexa and Maxy. But now…"

"That would be lovely Hermione," Severus said, stepping up behind Harry and sliding his arms around the small man's waist. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know them, but right now we need to settle things with Harry." Draco was about to protest that he wanted to spend time with them right now, but he silenced as soon as Severus shot him a look and he realized that unless they got things right with Harry, they may never get to see their children at all.

Harry flushed violently, but nodded to Hermione. "I think they went to their bedroom." As soon as she went around the corner to their room, there was a loud amount of protesting and silence as they listened to her. Then there was soft giggling and the resounding sound of a _pop_ as she apparated away. Harry shuffled his feet nervously. "I guess I'll make dinner then. Just make yourselves comfortable." With that, he wrenched himself from Severus' grasp and ran to the small kitchen. Ever since he moved to London, he hardly ever used his magic, figuring if he was going to be living with muggles, he may as well act like one. He set to work making dinner with what could be found around his house, which wasn't much. A few moments later, he felt them enter the kitchen.

"You know there's a much faster way to do that," said Draco, a smirk on his face. He flicked his wand and a dash of salt fell into the pan.

"Don't, Draco," Harry whispered, closing his eyes. "Please."

"You aren't a muggle, so why do you insist on doing it the muggle way?" asked Severus. "You're probably the most powerful wizard in the world. You defeated Voldemort when you were only sixteen."

And that's when Harry snapped. "You don't fucking know anything about me!" he bellowed, turning around to face them, his eyes burning with rage. "You don't know me. I'm not the person you think I am. You didn't know me then and you don't know me now."

Draco grabbed his arms and brought the struggling boy to his chest, attempting to calm him. "You're right, we don't know, but we want to, Harry. We've spent five years wanting to know you. You remember that night you ran away in the snowstorm? We loved you then, too." It was the first time any of them had said the L-word since that drunken night together. "Please, let us love you."

**(BEGIN LEMON)**

As if on cue, Severus came and nipped playfully at Harry's neck, leaving a nice-sized love bite. They pushed him against the counter and began ravaging his body. An arm slid up his shirt, another went down his pants and touched that part of him that no one but himself had touched in so long. "Please," he begged.

"Where's your room?" asked Severus.

"At the end of the hall," Harry gasped.

The elder wizard picked Harry up and slung him over his shoulder, ignoring Harry's annoyed protests. Draco opened the door to reveal a spacious room and a large bed. Harry had bought that bed on a whim and most of the time it just made him feel lonelier. Now he would have someone to fill that huge bed with him. Severus laid him on the bed carefully, as though he though he would break. "Hell, Sev, I'm not made of glass," he whispered, using Severus' nickname he'd always heard Draco use. Both larger men grinned from ear to ear.

Draco pinned Harry to the bed, kissing his full lips passionately, as Severus worked on sliding Harry's jeans and boxers off his scrawny legs. "Gosh, you're so skinny," Severus whispered, kissing the inside of Harry's thighs, so close to the place that _needed_ to be touched.

"You try raising two kids and you tell me if food is the first thing on your mind," Harry said when Draco let him up for a breath of air.

Severus chuckled and set a light kiss on the tip of Harry's arousal, causing the boy to moan before Draco once again claimed his mouth. Harry attempted to buck his lips, but Severus pushed him back down. "Patience, Ry. Patience is a virtue."

"Harry has his own nickname now," Draco said, smiling down at Harry as though he were the most beautiful treasure in the universe. "'Ry'. I kinda like it."

Harry groaned in frustration. "Less talking, more action," he growled.

"I never thought you'd be such a demanding lover, love," Severus said, blowing on Harry's erection.

"Well, I wasn't until now."

Both Severus and Draco stopped then and looked at each other before looking back at Harry. "You haven't… done this with anyone… else, have you?" Draco asked, slowly.

"No!" responded Harry, astonished that they'd even asked. "There was only ever you and Blaise. And I never was demanding with Blaise, because we only ever did it simply for the fucking. And with you guys…"

"Shush," cooed Draco, placing a long finger on Harry's pink lips. "It doesn't matter. Just focus on now, okay?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, making it so Severus caught him completely unawares when he finally plunged his mouth over Harry's erection. The small boy moaned, loudly and then blushed a fierce red afterwards. While Severus worked on Harry's lower regions, Draco kissed and sucked along his neck, leaving a long trail of marks, claiming Harry as theirs.

The dark-haired boy was lost in so many sensations, he thought he'd completely lose it. He was extraordinarily lucky, he thought, to have to people who loved him this much. Severus definitely knew what he was doing. His tongue was moving in ways Harry didn't even realize a tongue could move. When the man stuck several fingers inside of Harry, he yelled out in pleasure. But Severus stopped and pulled back just as Draco went to lift up Harry's shirt, making Harry ever so slightly annoyed.

"Look, Sev," whispered the blonde. Closing his eyes, Harry felt them trace the long scar on his abdomen with their fingers. "What's that from, Harry?"

"Cesarean," Harry said, quietly. "After twelve hours, they decided that I should have a C-section, because the twins weren't coming."

"Oh!" exclaimed Draco, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him close. "We should have been there. We should have been there…"

Severus pulled both of them into a hug, holding both their young, lithe bodies against his older, stronger one. They stayed like that for awhile, no one speaking, content in their silence. Then, Severus inquired, "Ry, are you ready to let us take you? We aren't moving too fast?"

Harry thought about it for a long while, scared and yet excited. Finally, he nodded, tentatively. "Yes."

Severus looked at Draco, who nodded in silent agreement. The elder wizard spread Harry's legs and was about to enter the young wizard when Harry interrupted. "Cast a contraception charm. And I've learned in the past few years that when wizards have sex without a contraception charm, ninety percent of the time the bottom gets pregnant."

"You don't want to have any more children with us?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

"You don't even know the two that you already have."

Severus shook his head good-naturedly and muttered the spell under his breath, taking Harry's hand in his. "Come on," he whispered and slid into Harry's entrance. The smaller man hissed in pain. It had been too long since he'd done this.

"Are you ok?" inquired Draco, worriedly. "We can stop…"

"No," said Harry, quietly. "Just… give me a moment." He completely stopped for a moment before nodding for Severus to continue.

Draco took the opportunity to claim Harry's mouth as his own, trying to make Harry feel as good as possible. Finally, Severus found his sweet spot, making Harry cry out for more. Again and again, Severus thrust into him while Draco touched every other available portion of his small frame. He was lost in his own sweet heaven.

Before Harry was allowed to cum, Draco slid into Harry, and took him slowly, lovingly, amazingly.

Within the next couple of hours, Harry had been taken more times than he could recall, finding himself amazed at their stamina.

Harry collapsed between his lovers. Severus managed to somehow separate their bodies before wrapping his arms tightly around Harry and settling back onto the large bed. Draco snuggled against Harry's other side and they all drifted off into a tired, sated sleep.

**(END LEMON)**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

When Harry stirred awake again it was already mid-morning and he was alone in his huge bed, but the sheets around him were still warm, telling him that Draco and Severus must have just gotten up. A couple seconds later, he heard laughing coming from outside his door. When he tried to move, his body protested angrily, a sharp pain shooting up his backside. Still, he managed to get up and limp to his closet to pull out a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large bloodstain on the bed where he had been not moments before. Somehow, he laughed to himself, he just wasn't surprised.

Pushing through the door and following the laughing to the living room, he found Severus and Draco sitting with Alexa and Max in a circle, playing what appeared to be patty-cake. The twins were obviously showing the other two up, though, because their giggles kept increasing. Harry stood back for a long time, watching his children and his lovers get to know each other. Even though Alexa was obviously Draco's and Max was obviously Severus's, neither of them played favorites. To them, Harry guessed, they were both their children.

Then, Severus's eyes happened to glance up and catch Harry's gaze. Draco's eyes followed his and they both smiled. "Good morning, sunshine," Draco said, smiling and standing up to waltz over to harry and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Dray," Harry said, warningly. "Not in front of the twins."

"Daddy?" Max asked, suddenly appearing in between the two. "Wha' are you doin'?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Severus interjected, sliding his arms around Harry's waist and nipping at his already hickey-ed neck.

"Hopefully not too soon," Harry laughed, feeling completely content with the world.

"Weird," stated Alexa, looking up at them with suspicious eyes. They were awfully smart for their age. Harry just hoped they didn't learn too much too soon.

They all laughed. They were finally complete. Their perfect triangle. Plus two.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**E**_p_i**l**_o_g**u**_e_

It was a warm day in early fall, just as the trees were beginning lose their leaves, when they were bonded. It was the first time Harry appeared publicly in the wizarding world since he'd run away more than five years before. They tried to keep it a small affair, but, of course, with Harry being the boy-who-lived, Draco being the only heir to the Malfoy inheritance, Severus being an supposedly unlovable potions professor, and two four-year-old children on the side, nothing was kept quiet for long. Everyone Harry had known during his school days turned up, including Blaise, who was looking very happy with his current boyfriend. Ron showed up with Hermione and even though he was angry at being kept in the dark for so long, he soon forgot his anger as Alexa and Max attached themselves to him.

The wedding was everything Harry could have ever dreamed of. He'd never felt so loved in his entire life.

Harry and the twins moved into Snape Manor. As much as Harry hated to leave his flat, he knew they'd never be able to all life comfortably there, especially if their family were to grow any… He still kept his job at the daycare, though, while Draco and Severus had their jobs during the day.

Alexa and Max loved Severus and Draco as much as they loved Harry, but Harry couldn't even imagine feeling jealous. They were a family now and in families, everyone loved everyone else equally.

One very snowy night, Harry came home to seeing their house completely decorated for Christmas. The twins were bouncing all over the place, placing ornaments in an odd fashion all over the house. Even Moses was adorned with reindeer antlers. "What's going on here?" he asked, jokingly, sweeping Max into his arms and kissing him on the nose.

"Daddy Sev and Daddy Dray said we could decorate!" he squealed, throwing his arms around Harry's neck and giving him a big hug.

Harry laughed and set his son back on the ground, watching him run off. He walked into the large family room, eyes going wide at the sight of a huge Christmas tree, twinkling with lights and tinsel and a shiny star perched daintily on the tip. He nearly jumped when he felt someone breathe onto his neck and turned to face both Draco and Severus who quickly led him to the couch, the same couch on which they had shared their first kiss, setting him down and turning off the lights. In the distance, they could hear Alexa and Max running around upstairs. Harry sighed contentedly and leaned back into his lovers' touches. "I have something to tell you," he said, slowly.

"What is it, Ry?" asked Severus, a worried tone rising into his voice.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I went to see Poppy today."

"Why?" Draco inquired, equally anxious.

"Well, I've been throwing up a lot."

"And?"

He paused, regaining his will to tell them. "I'm pregnant. With twins again. This is what I get for being a magical being with two lovers," he teased.

A silence passed over them for a long moment before Severus spoke. "But we've been so careful."

"Remember that one night in the bathroom when you just couldn't control yourself?" Harry teased.

Both his lovers chuckled a little before bringing him into a tight hug. "Oh, Ry, that's great," Draco said, enthusiastically. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to expand our family, but there was never a good time."

"Well, you didn't have to, I guess," Harry grinned.

A moment later, the twins rushed into the room and pounced on their parents. "Boo!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Ah, yes, Harry wouldn't have changed any of this even if someone had offered him the world. "I love you."

There was a chorus of "I love you, too"s before Severus leaned down and claimed Harry's lips in his own. Then Alexa and Max chimed a simultaneous "EW!" and ran off again.

"I just love children," chided Severus.

"Yeah," agreed Draco. "We already have three of them in the house, basically."

Silence. Then, "HEY!" and with Harry's pout, he earned two smirks and he knew he'd be in for a long, but pleasure-filled night. And hell, who was he to complain?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**Babblings: **Well, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. I hope the lemon was alright. I've never written a sex scene like that before. I spent a long time trying to decide if I should edit it and post the unedited version someplace else for those who were curious, but I decided that there was a lot of important dialogue. I just hope it doesn't get me banned. XD

Anyways, I know you want to review. Just press that little shiny, purple button…HaH


End file.
